fateful romance
by Haramahadi022
Summary: He pushes her back, against the wall, only a few inches apart, he leans in. "Jungkook don't do this", she winces while shutting her eyes tight. "You asked for it", he whispers into her ear. "I hate you", she replies back in an attempt to save herself. He smirks coldly, "do you see me as a man now?"
1. Chapter 1

Beep

Beep

Beep

What the hell man! I raise my head up from under my pillow and reach over, across the bed for my phone

"Who is it anyway?", I ask as if someone was going to give me an answer.

Groaning heavily i unlock my phone to see Jungkook's name plastered across the screen.

_Jungkook: Time to wake up Eun Hye! I'm waiting out front._

Sighing heavily I rub my eyes and throw my phone behind me.

"What an ass", I mumble while getting up to relieve myself after the long night.

Once I was dressed and grabbed my bag, I locked my door and headed out. No use saying I'm leaving since there was no one else in the house.

Yawning I look around to find the coconut head and spot him just behind a bus stop.

"Yah! Jungkook Ah!", I call after him.

He turns and smiles warmly while running to meet me. He's such a kid.

"What took you so long?", he asks as we walk.

I slap his arm and he jumps back.

"What did I say?", he asks as if he was all innocent.

"Who texts 7:00 in the morning anyway?", I ask annoyed.

He does this every single day, I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever understand that I'm not a morning person.

"Yeah but I figured you'd want to be on time since we're having a new teacher and all", he says in an attempt to sound helpful.

I give him my ugliest glare and walk faster.

"New teacher my ass, what a pain", I mumble and stop at the bus pole.

"Yeah I guess", he mumbles and stays quiet for the rest of the way to school.

Jungkook and I have known each other forever. Well, actually it was ever since his mom and my dad passed away while helping in a fire.

It was exactly 15 years ago when we were both 3. The fire station called for all the help they could get one night and my dad, who once served as a fireman went out in that late night. He never returned.

As for Jungkook's mom, she was already in the building helping recruit the few survivors. She didn't make it out either.

Since then, we've gotten to know each other, we spent long days talking about our parents and what we missed about them.

Jungkook was going to kindergarten soon and I followed behind. We've learned to stick by each other since then.

Looking over at the coconut head now, I imagine what my life would have been like without him.

I bet it would have been pretty dark. Although he acts like a little kid, Jungkook helped me get through the toughest times when I was growing up. And I did the same.

Guess you could say, we had each other's backs.

"Hey, Eun Hye, we're here", he says and stands up while holding on to the bus pole.

The bus came to a heavy stop and almost knocked me over to the person sitting right behind me.

"I'm so sorry", I said while adjusting myself.

I looked over to see a handsome man smiling up at me.

"It's fine", he says and goes back to his reading.

I stare in awe as his fine shiny hair blows in the wind, and his beautiful sparkling eyes observe the fine silken paper.

"Eun Hye!", I hear Jungkook calling and I turn to see he's already off the bus and waiting.

I quickly grab my bag off the floor and dash out after him.

"Sorry", I mumbled while walking past him.

He shrugs and walks right behind me as we enter the school.

"Yah! Eun Hye! What took you so long?", I hear Ji calling from a distance.

I groan in annoyance and watch as the skinny, tall, and bunny-like girl comes into view.

"You know me, I'm always-"

"Oh forget that! The new teacher is here, and he's hot stuff", she says with a wink while grabbing my arm and dragging me to class.

"Bye kook", i call out and he waves back, heading to class.

Once I walk into class, I can see small groups of people gathered in a huddle, whispering to each other in secret.

"Eun Hye, Ji, you guys are so late", I hear a group of girls calling and we join their little group.

"Did you guys see him?", Ji asks.

"No, but I heard Miss Tam-yon tried to flirt with him and got rejected flat, in front of all the staff!", someone said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but she's been flirting with every new teacher since Mr. Hyuk. It's her thing"

"Oh hush Eun, she still got rejected", they answer back.

"That means he's a total bad boy right?", someone commented and they all started gushing.

Ugh, this was so sickening.

"Okay class, please take your seats!", someone calls from the door and we all turn to face the voice.

Damn, he was good looking. Looked like a solid 10/10 hunk. Isn't he a bit young though?

"I'm your new teacher, Mr. Kim", he announces

The girls all start squealing and I literally have to plug my ears to prevent them from bleeding.

I never did have a high pitched voice, even from before my mensuration period had arrived.

I look over at Mr. Kim and notice something familiar about him. I couldn't place it, but I had a feeling that I had seen him somewhere before.

"What's your full name Mr Kim?", someone asks.

"Yeah, and how old are you?", another gushes.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Are you married?", someone from the back calls out and everyone starts laughing

They all wait eagerly for their professor to answer but he simply takes a seat and pulls out the attendance folder.

"I don't think your questions are very appropriate", he says while pulling out a pen.

"Aww, are you shy Mr. Kim? Have you never dated before?", they joke in whiny annoying voices that I'm guessing were supposed to be 'cute'

"At least tell us your full name?", they pleaded one last time.

I roll my eyes and pull out my clipboard of stacked paper. Can't we just get to the lesson already, I want to hit the cafe on the way to my next class.

"My name is Kim Woo-bin and for this term, I will be your calculus professor", he says finally and stands to write his name on the board.

I watch as his hand curves, delicately tracing the chalk onto the black empty board. His wrist was a work of art alone. His broad shoulders, and gorgeous jawline.

Overall, he was handsome. The only problem was, he was our teacher.

I smile to myself, happy that this barrier would teach these lovesick girls a lesson.

"Now, please stand when I call your name", he says and slips on his glasses.

O-O well then. That was actually kind of hot.

The class starts squealing again, and I sigh heavily while slamming my head on to my desk.

"Julia?", he calls out

The tall skinny girl stands and bows.

"Euna?", he calls out and a short girl stands to bow

This goes on for about 2 minutes when-

"Eun Hye?", he calls out and I sigh heavily while standing.

I lazily bow without sparing him a glance and flop myself back onto my chair.

I was so over this class.

"Eun Hye?", he calls out again, and I look up to see he's standing right in front of my desk.

"You already said my name", I say.

I did stand right? Yeah, I did.

"Stand up right now", he commands and I get up quickly.

"Did you forget to wash your face in the morning? Or are you always like this?" He asks while folding his arms.

I furrow my eyebrows, "what? Wash my face?"

What is he going on about?

"Your back is slouched, your legs are spread when you sit, and even when you stand, you look like a broken string puppet", he says while staring me up and down.

"Um thank you", I say while shrugging

The class bursts out laughing and I look around confused. What's going on?

"See me after class", he says and walks back to his seat

I sigh heavily and flop back onto the chair. What's his problem? My back is slouched? Wash my face?

This guy was such a pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Once class was over I quickly got up to pack my books. The bell had just rang and almost everyone was already out.

"And Why are you in such a hurry Eun Hye?", professor Kim Woo Bin asks coldly while standing to close the door behind the last student who just left.

I groan loudly and flop back down completely forgetting about my "detention"

"Can't you just let me go this once?", I ask while looking up with pleading eyes.

I swear if that strawberry cake is finished before I have the chance to even eye it, he will be sorry.

"I could, but I won't", he says smirking evilly

I sigh heavily, "then at least tell me what I did wrong"

"That's also something I could tell you, but I won't", he replies while raising an eyebrow.

I rub my temple in annoyance

"I don't have time for this", I mumbled

Mr Kim walked back to his desk and took out some papers.

"You can start by marking these tests", he says and sets them down in front of him for me to take.

I lazily walk to his desk and reach for the papers moments before he yanks them away from my reach.

I stare up at him confused

"Stand up straighter", he commands.

I yawn loudly and do as told. This was getting weird I swear.

"Close your legs together", he continues.

I do as told while watching him intently.

What's he up to anyway

"And for goodness sake, please tie your hair", he says at last while handing me a blue hair tie.

I take it and stare at the small object, silently questioning whether or not this would hold it all.

I gather my hair into a pony tail, it was sloppy, but tidy I guess.

Just as I was about to loop it for the last time, the tie broke and flicked across the room.

I groan and let my hair loose again.

"It's not going to work, I-"

Mr Kim stands behind me now and gathers my hair into his hands. The back of his hand gently brushing against my neck.

I could feel my heart beating fast, my palms were suddenly sweaty and my head was hot.

After the last loop he tightened it and stood back to take a look.

"Much better", he mumbles and stares for what felt like a long time.

I gulp down awkwardly and stare at the ceiling. This was seriously getting weird.

Suddenly he looks away and takes his seat back on the chair.

"Can I help you?", he asks and I turn to see Jungkook waiting at the door.

Oh shoot, I forgot we were going to get lunch together.

I smile apologetically but he just stares back.

Did he see what happened? Is that why he's out of it?

"I-I just came to get Eun Hye", he says quietly and looks down. He didn't meet my eyes.

Mr Kim looks up and him and scoffs, "is she your girlfriend?", he asks and I could almost feel Jungkook begin to tense up.

"Mr Kim, I did what you asked. Can I go now?" I ask and turn to face him.

He stares me up and down until he sighs heavily and leans forward in his chair.

"I'll see you tomorrow then", he says while nodding.

I sigh in relief and grab my bag before heading out.

"And Eun Hye?", Mr Kim calls out again.

I turn, "yes?"

He smirks, "don't forget this", he says and tosses me something. I catch it just in time with my hand.

Jungkook watches to see what it is, I open my palm and stare at the pendant. It was the same one Jungkook gave me last year.

He stares quietly and suddenly starts walking out the door without me.

I stuff the thing back into my back pocket where I left it and glare at Mr Kim one last Time before I ran after Jungkook.

Mr Kim was up to something alright.

And it was making me nervous


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear, nothing happened", I said for the last time while stuffing a fry into my mouth.

Jungkook scoffed and folded his arms while looking the other way.

"Then how did he get your pin? Only I know that you always leave it in your back pocket", he says quickly, not meeting my eyes once.

I slammed the table with my hand and immediately he turned to face me.

"I swear, I don't know okay? I just don't know", I stated firmly and leaned back as if to say I was done explaining.

He sighed heavily and took it in for a moment, he watched me closely for any sign of further reaction.

"Fine. Let's say you don't know about the pin. But why was he tiring your hair?", he asks and I groan loudly.

Why was he so concerned with me, it's not like he was my boyfriend or something.

I rose from the table while grabbing my drink with me. Jungkook stood to leave with me but I slammed my hand down and he sat his ass back down too.

"I have to go now. Let's talk more after school", I offered and walked away.

I didn't bother looking back, but I knew Jungkook was pouting. He was such a kid.

Slowly as I made my way out, I felt two pairs of eyes land on me directly.

I looked up to see Mr Kim leaning against the wall as if he had been waiting.

I roll my eyes and start walking past him, immediately he grabs my hand and drags me to one of the empty rooms.

I try pulling away but his grip tightens and I'm left with no other option but to follow or he'd rip my hand apart.

"What do you want?", I asked once he let go and locked the door behind him.

He stared at me up and down, slowly he fingers the outline of his lips while deeply staring into mine.

My heart beats fast and I try looking the other way. He was my teacher, nothing more.

So why was my heart so unsettled.

"Where are the test papers?", he asks suddenly and my eyes face him directly with a confused expression.

"What?", I ask dumbfounded.

He scoffs and takes a step closer making me flinch.

"Don't be stupid, I know you stole them", he accuses while pointing a finger at me.

It was my turn to scoff, I tried walking past him but he slammed me against the wall.

I felt a cold chill tickle my spine.

"Stop it", I winced with tears in my eyes.

I'm guessing he caught on to my discomfort and let go immediately.

"I'll see you in detention after school", he says and storms out of the room without another word.

I stood there, shaking from fear. I couldn't believe all that just happened.

What was he talking about?

Then it hits me.

The tests that he told me to mark before. He must have lost them. And since I was last with him, he must think I took them.

And now I have to serve detention?!

I groan loudly and throw out whatever drink was left in my can and walked out to my next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Detention was not as quiet as I'd hoped it to be. For one, it wasn't exactly in a classroom like I'd thought. It was in fact, near the seniors basketball court, just behind the school.

And I would have actually not minded it if maybe the hotter seniors were playing. But unfortunately it was the geeks getting in some more practice before the game on Friday.

I texted Jungkook telling him I'd be leaving school a little later so he'd have to walk back alone. When he asked me what was up, I told him it was nothing and he shouldn't worry about it.

You can guess how that went.

As for Mr Kim, let's just say he's a little more cautious when we're in public. The only reason we're not in a classroom right now is probably because the janitor was doing some cleaning.

Not sure what he would have done if we were in a classroom though, but I wasn't comfortable thinking about it.

He sat just a few seats away from me on the audience benches, and I couldn't help but feel his eyes were glued in my direction.

I tried to focus on the lines he was having me right but I was pretty distracting with his cold stare upon me.

"Can I help you?", I asked turning to face him.

He glares back at me and looks away.

"You forgot to capitalize", he says, leaving me to stare blackly at my paper dumbfounded that I didn't notice. I was normally quite punctual.

"I can't believe I'm even here", I muttered and erased my mistakes. Honestly this was totally unfair.

He smirked coldly and stood up slowly, lifting his weight off the bench as he did.

I watched as he took out a black marker and started noting something down on the bench.

I watched in shock at his daring move. Was he actually vandalizing school property? I know there are students who would do it, but a teacher? He'd be sure to get fired.

"What are you doing?", I asked and quickly grabbed the marker out of his hand. Suddenly Slipping as I did.

"Watch it!", he calls out and grabs my waist before I crashed down.

As much as I hated him, I probably would have hated that fall even more. I held on to his shirt in an attempt to keep my balance.

"Why did you grab the marker?", he asked scoldingly.

I gulped down hard. His eyes were intensely upon me. I didn't dare look in them a second longer.

"You-you were vandalizing", I muttered meekly.

I watched as he set me upright again and looked at me for what felt like forever.

Finally he sighed heavily and collected my things in his arms.

"Pabo", he mumbles and starts walking down the steps. I let out a heavy sigh before finally following behind.

That was insane.

It wasn't until we finally got back into the classroom that he closed the door and sat me down across from him on two empty seats.

It was definitely getting hot in the room.

"What you did back there was very unnecessary ", he said flatly.

Before I could even protest, I thought again and decided not to. He was kind of right. I shouldn't have grabbed the marker, it wasn't appropriate.

"But for some reason, I didn't mind it", he said almost in a whisper like tone.

I whipped my head up and stared at him in disbelief. I hope I misheard him. I really hope so. I'm not even sure what that means.

"Anyway, I've decided that you and I will be seeing each other more often", he says quickly, now standing up.

"What do you mean?", I ask watching him.

"Until those test papers are found, I can't let you off the hook", he explains.

"But I didn't steal them! What proof do you have?", I asked my able to contain my anger any longer.

"Enough to confine you in this room right now", he says while walking back and forth.

"That's not an answer," I stated flatly still eyeing him closely.

"That's the only answer you'll need," he shoots back.

I scoffed, this was ridiculous. There was no way, on earth, that this could be allowed.

"I'm not going to spend my after school time in detention just so you have someone to keep you company while your busy with you teacher duties", I stated finally taking a stand.

He stares at me blankly.

"You have no right to keep me here any longer. I asked for proof, and you were unable to provide it. I Believe that suffices enough for me to excuse myself now", and as soon as I packed my things and opened the door, I was out.

I didn't dare or even care to look back. I was probably going to get some punishment tomorrow but for now, I was done.

By the time I reached home, it was around 7:00 pm. That wasn't good at all, especially considering Jungkook was probably waiting for me.

See, we lived in a twin house, so he resided on one side while I, the other.

It wasn't until I finally dressed into my home clothes and settled in for dinner and some tv that I heard a knock on the door.

Once I opened the door, i wasn't at all surprised to see the coconut head pouting worriedly at me.

"Come in", I said in absolute boredom.

He happily did and settled across from me in the dining room.

"Want some fish sticks?", I asked and he nodded.

Once I put his food down in front of him, he started digging in like the little kid he was.

"While you were sleeping" were was playing when I looked over to Jungkook to see he was already done and waiting for more.

I smile to myself and got up to put more. Jungkook was always like this, the small little boy whole I met back at the station. Just like a bunny. I wondered if he'd ever change, if ever.

"So What happened at school?", he asked suddenly and I stoped scooping his food for a moment to look at him.

He stared at me blankly, waiting for an answer.

I sighed heavily.

"It's nothing", I said and put his food down.

He didn't eat and only watched me as I enjoyed my own plate.

"Are you going to watch me forever?", I asked without looking at him.

I knew once I said that he would look away.

"Liar", he accused and looked away finally.

"How am I a liar?", I asked between bites.

"You just don't want me to know what your doing", he replied.

I scoffed and set my fork down.

"I just don't see the need to tell you", I shot back.

"We've always told each other everything, why are you keeping secrets now?", he asked in a more serious tone. I could tell he was angry when his voice slightly raised.

I looked around the room, trying to find the right words to say. There were non. Jungkook needed to understand that He wasn't my guardian, he didn't need to know anything.

"Enough Jungkook", I said flatly and got up to collect the plates. My plate still half full.

He got up to help me and I let him without another word. If he helps me, it'll allow him to feel like he's somehow done his job and then leave me alone.

"I'm sorry", he said once we were done and settled on the couch to watch some football.

I shook my head and continued watching.

He was probably about to leave any minute now.

He got up exactly two minutes later and walked out without another word:

I let out a heavy sigh of relief. It's not that I didn't want Jungkook in my house, but on days like this when we were both at each other's throats, it was hard.

I opened my phone to see a new message plastered on the screen.

It wasn't from Jungkook, but someone new.

**Anonymous: Sleep tight Eun Hye, I cant wait to see you tomorrow **

What the actual hell is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was the absolute usual, Jungkook was still as annoying as ever. Waking me up way too early for school and then surprising me with an English muffin on the way to school as an apology token from yesterday's argument. He's sweet I guess, but it was a bit childish and outdated. There's no way he's going to get a girlfriend at this rate.

I took the English muffin from his hand and we walked off to the bus stop. I watched as Jungkook smiling with delight boards the bus and extends his hand for me to take. As if somehow my feet were glued on to the very spot I stood, I shook my head and let the bus doors close the space between Jungkook and me. The barrier somehow protecting each from the other.

I watch his confused expression fade away into the distance as the bus hurriedly rides along to school. I don't know what came overcame me at that moment, but somehow it felt like a sign for me to stick at home for a while. Maybe a long while, I thought to myself.

Heading back home was not as relaxing as I'd thought. My mind filled with thoughts of that strange text message, I mean, who could it possibly be? I'm pretty sure Mr. Kim wouldn't go so far as to stalk me right? Right? Even I wasn't entirely sure at this point.

What's with him anyway? He blames me for stealing the tests fine. But what about everything else? On the first god damn day, he had me sent to detention! I have this weird gut feeling that maybe I should avoid him as much as possible.

As I unlocked my front door and entered my house, I noticed something was off immediately. There wasn't exactly smell or sound that had me frozen at my front door. In fact, I'd say it was all normal only...I could see...from where I stood...Two pairs of shoes hiding behind my bedroom door!

They weren't my shoes since I don't put my shoes there, and they weren't Jungkook's either since he knows I hate it when people walk into my house with their shoes on. But to be honest, right now I really hope that that was the case because the alternative doesn't sound so good.

I stood there. Frozen for about a minute until I finally mustered up enough courage to step in a single step. It was enough for me to close the door and keep the intruder trapped for some time. I just hoped that he didn't have a weapon because then...I'd be just as good as dead.

"Ah I completely forgot my water", I said pretending like I didn't notice he was there. The number one priority for me right now was to call for help. If I run now, he'll know I saw him and he might shoot if he has a gun. If not...he'll just attack me with whatever he's got.

I step into the kitchen and keep my eye on the window where it reflected everything behind me. slowly I shuffled through my cupboard looking for my bottle. I watched as his body shuffled a bit and the door slightly pushes forward. My heart almost stopped completely but I knew it wasn't over until I was out of the house.

Once I found my bottle I filled it up and slipped it into my bag. I took a deep breath before taking the next step.

I casually pulled my phone out from my pocket and leaned against the sink so that my front was facing him. It was better for me to face his direction in case he decided to strike.

"Should I just skip today? I'm already late as it is", I said to myself. My every word was hanging in the air for my intruder to decode, only there was no code and he was too stupid to realize it. So while he was analyzing my words, I was busy deciding who to call for help. At this point, the police would seem to be the best option but then I'd have to deal with the case files and their annoying procedure. This isn't the first time I've been in this situation and I'm sure it won't be the last.

"Should I just ask Ji if we have anything important today? She's in class though", I say again to myself.

I open up Ji's chat and quickly text her. I really hoped that she would see it in time. If not, I'd just have to settle with calling the police.

**Me: HEY JI YOU THERE? I NEED YOUR HELP ASAP!**

**Ji: Sorry can't talk now, I'm in class :(**

**me: JI THIS IS SERIOUS! **

**Ji: Can't ta-**

**me: JI? WHERE DID YOU GO?**

My hands began to shake uncontrollably and if my intruder was really paying attention, he might have even noticed the trickle of sweat running down my cheek. Why wasn't Ji answering? did she get caught by the teacher?

I carefully looked up from my phone to make sure my intruder hadn't gone anywhere, and thankfully he was still there.

**Ji calling...**

I squint my eyes at this. Why was she calling me? I couldn't tell her about the intruder over the phone! But what if this is my only chance to at least hint what was going on? I'd be stupid to ignore this chance. I take a deep breath and answer on face time.

"Hey Ji!", I say as happily as I could. I couldn't possibly let the intruder suspect a single thing. I had to sell it as best as I could.

"Hello to you too miss Eun Hye. And might you explain to the whole class why your not in school right now?", I hear an oddly familiar voice.

I stand there holding my phone so shakily that I could have almost dropped it.

"Seonsaengnim!", I exclaimed.

I watch as he holds Ji's phone high up to show the whole class. I was so doomed.

"Why don't you explain then Eun Hye", he says raising an eyebrow.

I gulp down hard and stutter through my words trying to think up an excuse. I was more concerned with the intruder, to be honest, so I didn't even care what his punishment was.

"Is everything alright?", he asks suddenly noticing my long silence.

I clear my throat in attempts to say something, maybe even hint what was happening but nothing came out. I looked over at my bedroom door and noticed that my intruder was not there...

Did he escape? Where was he? Quickly I looked around the room trying to spot his location but I couldn't see him anywhere. He was somewhere in the house! The door was still shut tight so there is no way he could have escaped. The windows are also locked shut at the moment.

"Eun Hye? why are you so quiet? Is something happening there?", he asks more worriedly as he takes the phone with him out of the classroom. I could hear a few murmurs coming from some students as he did. This was my only chance to save myself...

"Th-the-there's s-someone here..", I whispered as lowly as I could.

"what was that?", he asks as he walks down the hall to get better reception.

I could feel my eyes beginning to swell as I held onto the phone tightly. This was not happening!

"Where are you right now?", I hear him ask once I didn't answer.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and cleared my throat.

"I'm at home", I answered back. I watched as he checked the time on his phone and then cursed under his breath.

"Stay there I'm coming", He commands.

"But what-"

"Stay!", He yells through the phone, nearly giving me a heart attack. I watched as he made his way to his car, not even telling another teacher where he was headed or why he was leaving his class alone.

"Okay", I mumbled and hung up. I was so scared at this point that I started panicking and grabbed my bag just before I ran out of the house and into the dark alleyway just near my house. It was probably the one place I could hide without worry of being found.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh, why couldn't I have just stayed?", I exclaimed and pulled my sweater tighter as I tried to keep warm in the alleyway. I don't think Mr. Kim will be able to find me if I stay here, but at least my intruder won't either.

I watch as the stray cats tuck away in their corners and huddle with each other to fight against the cold weather. I sighed heavily and took off my sweater for them. They purred at the gesture and I smiled back.

I was wearing only a tank top under my sweater so I tried to find something that maybe someone left. just then a car pulls over at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Eun Hye? Is that you?", I hear Mr. Kim call out.

Immediately I raise my hand to let him know I was there.

"Why are you undressed like that? Did someone try to touch you?", he asks rushing to get me. he takes off his jacket and throws it over my shoulders.

"I'm fine?", I managed to say and let him lead me to his car.

"you're not hurt?", he asks worriedly.

I shook my head.

He sighs heavily and ruffles his hair in frustration.

"Why didn't you just stay where you were? do you know how worried I was?", he asks sternly staring back at me.

I gulped down hard and tried hard not to cry. It was the first time I was in such a scary situation, and now that it was over, I was both relieved and anxious.

"I checked your entire house, there was no one there". he says.

I nodded.

"Your intruder must have bolted for it", he says.

"Can we just go from here?", I asked in a low whisper.

He noticed my discomfort and nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that", he says and starts driving.

I shook my head and wiped away my tears which were already flooding down.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're safe tonight", he assures.

After about an hour or so we pulled up at a huge penthouse. I watched as Mr. Kim opened my door and held me close to him.

"I promise you'll be safe here", he says smiling as he leads me inside.

"Is this your house?", I asked curiously.

He nodded. "It's one of my houses", he says.

I stared in awe as the elevator shot up to the highest floor and the doors opened to a luxurious sweat.

"You can stay here until you feel comfortable enough to go back", he offers.

I shake my head.

"This is very kind of you Sir, but I think I'll just stay with my friend Jungkook at his house", I said.

M. Kim raises an eyebrow.

"Is he your boyfriend perhaps?", he asks

I shook my head.

"My friend", I corrected.

he nods.

"Then why not stay the night at least. I'm sure your experience must have shaken you quite a bit. whenever you feel you're ready, you can stay with your friend then", he suggests.

I nod my head. It sounded reasonable enough, although I was a bit nervous to stay at a teachers house.

"Then its settled. Why don't you wash up and join me down for lunch? I have to make a few calls in the meantime", He says as he shuts the door behind him.

I nod and make my way to the bathroom. I filled the jacuzzi with some lukewarm water and added some bubbles. All I needed to do was divert my mind off of that incident and regain my strength. I really didn't want to stay here any more than a single night.

I dipped my self into the bath and let my hair soak up. It felt nice and soothing, calm and relaxing. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

suddenly I heard some banging on my door.

"Eun Hye?", I hear Mr. Kim call out.

"Eun Hye open up!", he commands.

Quickly I slip on a bathrobe and unlock the door.

Immediately he takes me into a tight embrace.

"Why weren't you answering?", he asks worriedly checking my face and hands for any injuries.

"I-I think I must have drifted off to sleep while in the bath", I explained.

He sighs heavily and ruffles his hair again.

"I'm sorry", I mumbled as I watched him prance the room in frustration.

"It's not your fault", He says.

"I'll just get dressed then", I said and shut the door behind me.

"I'll wait right here", he calls out,

Sighing heavily I shake my head. Why was he so protective? It's not like I was going to get kidnapped.

As soon as I was dressed in the dress he gave me, I dried my hair and opened the door to meet him waiting for me impatiently.

"What took you so-"

I watched as his expression changed once he saw me in my dress. I wondered if that was a good sign or bad. I looked away knowing I didn't want to know either.

"Um, Sir? Lunch?", the man next to him reminds.

Mr. Kim shakes out of his fantasy and nods.

"Oh yes. Let's go Eun Hye", he says motioning me to follow.

"I've arranged for you to have some time off of school", he explains on our way to the dining hall.

"I'm fine though", I assured.

"It's better if you stay here. The other students might make you anxious about the incident with their questions and what not", he adds.

I shrugged. "They're going to ask questions regardless", I said.

He smiles and takes my hand and sits me down across from him.

"Just do as I say Eun Hye", he says.

"I'll even let your friend visit you here", he suggests although I could tell he was against the idea.

"I'll let him know", I said and watched as he forced a smile.

"That's great", he says and motions to pour me a glass of wine.

"Um no thanks", I said pulling my cup away.

he nods and pours himself a glass instead.

"By the way, I've spoken to my lawyer and he's agreed to help you file a case against your intruder. I've also contacted my friend at the federal office and he's also agreed to lend me some guards for your safety", he says

I gulp down hard and set down my spoon.

"Mr. Kim, I can't accept all of this. It's too much", I explained.

he shrugs.

"we can reduce it to one bodyguard", he suggests.

I shake my head.

"I'm just not comfortable with all this treatment", I said and stood up to leave.

"What is it you don't like?", he asks.

I shook my head and looked around the room.

"All of this. Being here, Staying under your roof, dining with you. It's not right", I said.

He sighs heavily and sets down his napkin.

"I'm sorry Eun Hye, I didn't mean to make you feel so caged", he says.

I shook my head.

"Can I be excused?", I asked.

He nods.

"Whatever you need', he says and pats my head before sending me off.

Once I was settled into bed I unlocked my phone and texted Jungkook to let him know where I was. I was certain that he wasn't going to be happy about it.


	7. Chapter 7

I waited in the room and fiddled with my phone waiting for jungkooks text. He hasn't replied yet. I decided to go downstairs and see jungkook and Mr. Kim arguing at the door

"Maybe if you had been a better friend she would be safer," I hear Mr. Kim yell, I see jungkooks fist curl up and decide to make my presence known before things get too out of hand. Knowing Jungkook, it wouldn't have ended well.

"Jungkook you're here" I ran to my best friend forgetting everything only want to be in his safe presence. He hugs me tightly before taking me out the house without another word "wait... thank you Mr. Kim" I called out before rushing to catch up with Jungkook.

We get in the car Jungkook had waiting for us and I see jimin at the driver's seat. We drove in absolute silence until we got home.

There was a thick silence in the car, I wanted to say something, anything but I couldn't seem to find the words. My eyes were trained on jungkooks hand that held the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. Jimin noticed the building tension; "hey how are you feeling?", he asks in attempts to break the ice.

"Honestly... a little shaky but I should be fine," I replied. I didn't need so many people worrying about me.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Jungkook spoke up suddenly, surprising me.

"No, he didn't do anything but he was a little overbearing." With that, he turned his attention back onto the road. We dropped off Jimin and soon parked in front of his house which was still pretty close to my house. I shuddered at the thought.

"I don't want you to be alone in your house, not after what happened so you're going to stay with me for a few days understand?", Jungkook asks, I nodded my head and made my way to the house which I knew so well. I had come over so often ever since I was little that it literally was my second home.

"Okay now tell me what's going on?", he starts as he sets his bag down. Why didn't I realize he was carrying it?

"Why did I have to find out through that an intruder invaded your home?", he asks angrily.

"Please Jungkook not now", I said sighing heavily and running a hand through my hair.

"I'll tell you everything I promise but not tonight I'm really worn out," I stated as I made my way upstairs to the bathroom. I didn't even care that he was probably pouting like the little kid he is.

First I had to sort out what happened for myself. Everything was confusing. , ugh! He seems so adamant to help me. But why?

I sighed '_what am I thinking?' _This whole ordeal is mentally draining. I don't even know why I bother.

Suddenly I realized I never even got to thank Jungkook for coming to get me. It must've been hard on him finding out about my situation, especially after our little fight. We literally tell each other everything! No one on earth knew me better than Jungkook. I could easily rule out that he was my best friend. And now it makes me feel guilty that I didn't contact him as my first resort. And I knew there was no sleeping until I had cleared my conscious.

I quickly ran downstairs," thanks Jungkook," I said and raced back upstairs to 'my room' before he could say anything though I'm pretty sure he was smiling.

I plopped down on the bed and instantly felt my eyes beginning to close. I wanted nothing more than to be engulfed in the blanket and drift off into a peaceful sleep. And that's when my phone pinged...

"_goodnight call me if you need anything" - _


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning jungkook woke me up for breakfast pretty early. Guess he wasn't going to let me off without getting the full story. As I groaned loudly and rose from my bed, I noticed a few things had changed in the room since the last time I slept over. For one, the covers were new and the naruto posters were removed from the walls too.  
I was perplexed. Why would jungkook remove them? Did he not like naruto anymore? It's not possible though, I've known jungkook since we were little and I can still remember him doing the naruto run all around the house. I smiled at the thought.

As I tied back my hair tightly, I changed into one of jungkooks shirts and shorts before heading down.

I could already smell the Wondu breakfast takeout. Of course, jungkook wouldn't cook anything. He was just a kid after all.

"Good morning", I said as I made my way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Morning", Jungkook says from the dining room.

I open the cupboard where jungkook keeps all his glasses and smile when I see the one I gave him for his birthday last year.

"You changed the place", I said as I walked into the dining room to help him set the table.

He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"You don't like naruto anymore?", I asked.

"It's not that", he says without meeting my eyes, busying himself with laying down the table mats.

"Then why?", I asked curiously

He sighs heavily and sets down the plates.

"It was just really childish that's all", he says.

"Umm since when have you cared about that?", I said a little annoyed, was hiding something from me? Even so, I couldn't say much since I was doing the same thing.

He didn't look up and continued setting down the food.

"Hey", I said placing a hand on his.

He looks up startled a bit, his cheeks were becoming red.

I smiled.  
"What's wrong?", I asked.

He pulls his hand away.  
"Nothing. I'm fine", he says.

I grinned mischievously knowing there was only one option left.

"Are you trying to act more mature? Trying to impress someone?", I asked.

He rolls his eyes and hands me my food.

"Come on, don't be shy with me Jungkook! I know somethings up", I said sending him a wink.

"Eat", he says pointing at my food.

"Who is she? Is she pretty?", I continued smiling widely.

Jungkook became very red suddenly as he looked away and chewed his food in silence.

"Ooh, she must be very pretty!", I said kicking him from under the table.

He glared back at me at the painful gesture.

"So what's her name?", I asked eagerly wanting to know.

"Ryong? Minjung? Eunha?", I went on listing a few more names.

"Eun Hye", he says suddenly looking up.

_**Thump**_

My heart suddenly skipped a beat at that moment. Jungkook immediately looked down and hid his face in his hands.

"She has my name?! No wonder she's pretty!", I said smirking with pride. For a second there I almost thought...

He looks up and watches me closely.

"So I was right then? This is about a girl huh?", I said winking at him.

"I have to go", he says getting up suddenly.

"Oh yeah! That convenience store down the block right?", recalling that he told me about it before.

He nods and looks at the time. He starts to quickly shove food into his mouth before picking everything up in haste.

I slammed my hand down hard on the table which caused him to jump in his place.

"Leave this to me and go!", I said smiling widely.

He stands there for a moment and checks the time again. After a few seconds, he sighs heavily and grabs his bag.

"I'll be back by 3:00 pm, don't leave the house!", he says.

I smiled and waved as he left.

"I'll be fine!", I assured him.

"Oh one more thing," he says turning to face me, "you have to tell me what happened yesterday don't think I didn't need notice you not bringing it up, I care about you and I was really worried." He grabs my hands and gives them a squeeze before he turns and leaves.

As soon as I closed the door I rested my back on it.  
Why was my heart still beating so fast, it thumped against my chest at his words.  
Was I wrong in assuming Jungkook's crush has the same name as me? Was it actually-

"No way!", I said to myself with a laugh.

"There's no way he would ever", I repeated.

I lifted my weight up and got to clearing the dishes in no time.

Jungkook and I have been together forever. We literally grew up with each other, that's why he says he cares it must be...right? If jungkook had a crush on someone I'd be the first to know but I can't help get my hopes she had my name! I sighed I'll pester him about it later, for now, I need to clean up.


	9. Chapter 9

School. Why did I think I could avoid it? It's been a week. I should've gone back sooner. I don't know what was stopping me, I wasn't that traumatized over what happened. At least not enough to get mountains of homework and bombarded with tons of questions. Not to mention I miss all my friends.

Breathe. In and out. Deep breathes. I faced the double doors dreading what was on the other side. It's not that deep. I tell my self, Somehow I just can't get myself to push the doors open. Letting out one final breath, I muster up enough courage and push the doors with all my might. I keep my head high and realize how no ones looking. Well, I get a few stares but nothing out of the ordinary, no ones cares! I laugh a little to myself, of course, no one cares! why did I think this was going to be so hard anyway?

I shut my locker before I felt a force that knocked the breath out of my lungs. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay!" Ji says as she embraces me into a tight hug.

I hug back with equal force and we stand in the hallway hugging for a few minutes. My other friends soon catch up with equal looks of concern smeared across their faces.

"You are okay right?", Someone asks as we break apart the hug.

"We were so worried, you called and someone was in your house and you sounded so worried and scared", Somone else summarized. I mentally rolled my eyes. Thanks for the update because apparently, I wasn't there to witness it all myself.

"We should have visited, we're such bad friends"

"I swear when I get my hands on that—-"

I laugh a little and my friends talking all at once. 'Oh, how I've missed this... how I've missed them', I think to myself. I smile before saying "I'm okay guys, really I am. I was a little frightened but then Mr. Kim-" I stop my self. Their looks of concern change into looks of confusion

"Mr. Kim did what?"

"Come to think of it, he did sort of run out of class, what happened?", Ji to my right asks.

I take a deep breath "Mr. Kim took me to his house. But he didn't try anything I swear." I say that even though I know I want to stay clear of him, but considering my detention schedule, it won't be easy.

"Eun Hye" a voice rings out, crap he's here! I immediately averted my eyes and stared at absolutely everywhere else but his direction.

My friends seem to catch on as we quickly rush to English.

English class went by smoothly thank goodness. We were reading Kindred by Octavia Butler and I was totally drowned in her character. It kind of made me realize how weak I really am. I mean, When I was at home that day, I was absolutely terrified and thought of only the worst. But here, our Protagonist is strong and determined and hopes for the best even though she's constantly facing hardship.

I don't think anyone could have prepared themselves for a situation like that. But it's their attitude that helps them get through it. As I reflected on all this, I hadn't even noticed the bell had rung five minutes ago and Ji was shaking my arm.

"Eun Hye! Come on, we're going to hit the cafe before Gym", she says.

I got up and stretched in place before grabbing my bag and walking out with them.

"Let's go", I said smiling even though for some reason I felt queasy.

As we entered the cafe, I immediately felt dizzy and tired to focus on the floor tile patterns.

"Eun Hye?", Ji asks worriedly as she holds onto me.

I brushed her off and smiled.

"I'm fine", I said. I didn't want to rely on anyone else for help. Because that would make me a weak person.

I struggled a bit but managed to seat myself at a table.

"Can you order me an Iced Coffee", I said handing her my wallet.

She smiles and nods taking it.

I look around the cafe. It was busy today, but then again it is every day.

As I waited for my drink I tapped my fingers on the table as a means of comfort. I looked around and stared at all the couples being cringy as they held hands and shared a straw. Did they even realize they were spreading germs? I looked away and watched as a little boy threw a fit because he wanted a chocolate donut instead of a vanilla one. I shut my eyes and rubbed my temple. This was giving me a headache.

As Ji stepped forward and ordered for us, I watched the workers prepare the other orders. Somehow my vision became blurred and I rubbed my eyes intensely. It was as if there was a fog shadowing my view. I looked again and this time, couldn't make out how many there were. 12? 32?

I felt a strong pang in my stomach and fuzziness in my ear. Before I knew it, the room was spinning before me and I felt my head became very hot. I tried to stand but my legs failed me as I felt weak and couldn't even keep my posture up.

"Eun Hye!", I heard Ji call although it was very muffled.

I tried to open my eyes to see where she was but they were glued shut.

And that's when I collapsed and fell into someone's arms. They were strong and warm, confident in keeping me safe.

The last thing I remember was the stranger's worried expression. I could have sworn I'd seen him somewhere before. Those dark eyes and pale skin. That very familiar cologne that had my heart pounding. 'Who is it?' I wondered as I held on as if my life depended on it.


	10. Chapter 10

When I was finally conscious, the first thing I saw was Jungkook's worried face in front of mine.

"Yah!", I yelled and push him away.

"Eun Hye! how are you feeling?", Ji exclaims as soon as she sees I'm awake.

I groan a little and try to sit up.

"What happened?", I asked.

"You fainted", Jungkook says.

"Where exactly?", I asked not remembering the last place I was.

"The cafe?", Ji says.

I think for a bit trying to recall. I think I remember someone catching me?

"Oh My god! Did you lose your memory? Nurse!", JI exclaims in shock and runs out to get the nurse.

"what? No JI i-"

"-Annnd she's gone", Jungkook says as she dashes out.

"And why are you here?", I ask folding my arms. I already knew the answer but I wanted him to admit that it was unnecessary.

He looks down and blushes a bit. I smiled to myself remembering how he used to always do that when he was shy about something.

"I was just worried. After all, you did have an intruder in your home", He says looking up now.

I shrugged. "I'm fine now. Besides, you must've missed class right?", I asked.

He nods.

"Yeah but it's no big deal, I'll just tell the teacher I wasn't feeling well", he says.

"Pabo", I say smacking his head.

"What am I going to do with you if you don't study? Leave now, you still have half an hour left right?", I said checking the time.

"No I want to stay", He whines like a baby.

I stare at him hard for a good few seconds.

"Should I tell your aunt you're skipping classes?", I asked raising an eyebrow.

Jungkook was terrified of his aunt, probably more than me.

he shakes his head and grabs his bag quickly.

"I'll go but you have to tell me what happened with after school okay?", he says.

I laugh and nod my head.

He smiles as if satisfied and dashes out.

Just then Ji runs back into the room with the nurse, her face extremely red and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Have a look nurse, she can't seem to remember what happened", Ji says

The nurse approaches me.

"Eun Hye? Do you know who this is?", The nurse asks pointing to Ji.

I mentally roll my eyes and decide to have a little fun with them before I head on back to class.

"Um, no. sorry", I say and scratch my head as if not remembering.

The look on Ji's face was so priceless that I almost felt bad for her.

"Eun Hye It's me!", She exclaims and starts crying in her hands.

"Ji I'm joking!", I said and let out laugh after not being able to contain it any longer.

"W-what? You were joking?", She says looking up thrilled.

I nod my head and smile.

"Why you little-!", she exclaims and throws herself over me as she tries to fake strangle me.

The nurse sighs in relief and smiles as she checks her chart.

"Well seeing as your memory is back, I'll need to prescribe some medication that you'll take over the course of two weeks", The nurse interrupts.

"Alright", I say and get off the bed to grab my things.

"Also Min Jung, you haven't been eating much lately. I know what happened to you must have been traumatic but you need to remember to take care of your body. Please make sure you eat properly", she says as we're on our way out.

I nod my head and take the prescription from her.

"Come on Eun Hye, I'll treat you to some ramen", Ji says.

Suddenly I get a text from my phone.

**_Mr. Kim: Come to my office immediately_**

I feel an uncomfortable pang in my stomach as I read the text. how does he even have my number?

"I'll have to skip today Ji", I say looking up now.

"What? Are you sure?", she says

I nod "Yeah, I have to be somewhere", I said.

She nods.

"Okay, But make sure you eat okay?", she says as she gives me a hug just before leaving.

I smile as she leaves and moments later head on to my destination as well.


End file.
